


we were just two kids thrown into the flames (up against the world)

by OsleyaKomWonkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is a jerk, Episode: s05e13 Damocles Part 2, Gen, Madi Speaks Truth, Madi is a Smart Kid, Missing Scene, Octavia Gets Validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 21:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18081071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsleyaKomWonkru/pseuds/OsleyaKomWonkru
Summary: The time has come to put Madi's plan into action. The only question is - who will stand beside her as they go to war?Missing scene from 5x13 Damocles Part 2.“I choose Octavia.”Bellamy sighed. “Madi, that’s not -”“I choose Octavia.” Madi said again. “And if you don’t like it, you can go find some other army to march with.”





	we were just two kids thrown into the flames (up against the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet unconnected to any of my other works that needed to be written. Because I'm sure some people (read: Bellamy) objected to Madi choosing Octavia to stand by her side in the gorge in 5x13. But Madi knew it was what Octavia needed. So here's an idea as to how that all played out.
> 
> Trigedasleng:
> 
> seda - teacher  
> Heda - Commander  
> En oso throu daun ogeda - And we fight together  
> Kom folau, oso na gyon op - From the ashes we will rise

“I have a plan.” Madi said.

Gaia smiled. “Of course you do.” She held out her hand to Madi, revealing the Commander’s emblem. “Now go. Win this war.”

“Thank you, _seda.”_

Madi followed Bellamy and Indra out of the tent to join the others. She outlined her plan to approving nods all around.

“Good. That’s good.” Indra said. “Echo, we all know you’ve got excellent aim with a bow. I propose you help put that plan into action.”

Echo inclined her head to Indra, some tension still evident from their last encounters before Praimfaya. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Bellamy, you’re with me. _Heda,_ who will stand beside you in this war?”

There was no doubt in Madi’s mind as to who that would be.

“I choose Octavia.”

Bellamy sighed. “Madi, that’s not -”

“I choose Octavia.” Madi said again. “And if you don’t like it, you can go find some other army to march with.”

“Why?” Bellamy asked. “After everything she’s done?”

Madi looked to Indra, who was standing on her left. Then Brell. Miller. Octavia herself, who looked more than a little stunned by Madi’s announcement. She didn’t look at anyone who wasn’t Wonkru.

Miller, ever loyal to Octavia and more observant than most gave him credit for, was the first to catch on.

“You know.” he said carefully, glances around to his fellow Wonkru.

Madi nodded. “I know.”

Octavia’s expression changed to one of horror and panic, but she didn’t say anything.

Madi looked back to Indra, then Brell. “How could you lose sight of that? How could you not understand that’s what this is all about?”

Brell looked ashamed and stepped back without a word, taking a spot in the regular battle ranks. Miller squeezed Octavia’s arm in reassurance, and joined Brell.

“What do you know?” Bellamy asked. “What is it that I don’t know?”

“Bellamy.” Indra said softly, putting her hand on his shoulder to block him from moving forward. “Now’s not the time.”

“You’re okay with this?” he questioned. “Really?”

“Yes.” Indra said, meeting Octavia’s gaze. “We’ve all made our mistakes. This is our chance to make some of them right.”

“Come on.” Echo said, pulling on Bellamy’s arm. “It’s time to go. This conversation can wait until after the war.”

Bellamy went, albeit unwillingly. Indra also moved into position in the ranks, leaving only Madi and Octavia.

“Thank you.” Octavia said. “I mean it.”

“I know you do. I know this is all you wanted. I knew that even before I had the Commanders in my head. I just didn’t know why. But Clarke’s mom told us the story of the Dark Year.”

“I’m sorry you had to hear about that.”

“I’ve got a hundred years of Commanders’ memories in my head. Trust me, that’s not the worst thing I’ve learned about in the past few days. But I’m sorry it had to happen to you.”

“It didn’t happen to me, Madi. I happened.”

“It wasn’t your idea. Clarke’s mom told us everything. It was _her_ idea. But she stayed quiet. She left you to do it alone. And then - you did what you had to do to make sure your people - _our_ people - survived. You bore it, so _they_ didn’t have to.”

Octavia’s eyes filled with tears. “Madi…”

“Back in Polis, Clarke told me you weren’t the same girl from the stories she told me. But she was wrong. You’re still her. You’re still the girl under the floor who wanted to save the human race. Nothing about that has changed.”

“One thing has changed.”

“And what’s that?”

“Now there’s two of us.”

Madi smiled. “Yeah. Two girls under the floor saving the human race. _En oso throu daun ogeda.”_

She held out her arm, and Octavia took it, remembering their first meeting.

_“Kom folau, oso na gyon op.”_ They said in unison.

It was time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “Art of War” and “Any Other Way” by We the Kings.


End file.
